See Into His Eyes
by Lennon1060
Summary: Jean Struggles with not being able to look Scott in the eyes and feel what he is feeling
1. Chapter 1

Jean sat down on the bed and opened the box on her lap. As she was going through it she came across a photo of a young boy with stunning blue eyes. She placed the box beside her on the bed then continued admiring the photo. It was of Scott before they had met before his mutation had manifested. She loved his eyes in the photo, she liked to imagine Scott without his glasses and picture him with only his blue eyes. Sometimes she would while he was talking to her, she would drift away in her mind and then come back to a curious Scott asking what she was thinking. He had once told her after one of her little daydreams

"You know sometimes you just get this look in your eyes"

"Once that happens I know I've lost you" he chuckled as she blushed

"That's when I wish we could trade mutation's you know"

"Then I could travel through your mind"

Jean had blushed even more but then she thought how sad he would be if he knew what she was thinking. It didn't bother him, people not seeing his eyes it wasn't a big deal for him but if he knew it bothered Jean well then that would become the biggest problem in the world to him. Jean definitely didn't want him to think like that, she just sometimes wished she could see into his eyes the way he could see into hers. Jean got a fright when she heard a knock at the door thinking it was Scott. He wouldn't be very happy finding her looking at a photo he thought he had thrown away. Luckily it was only Ororo coming to get her for dinner.

"Dinner will be ready in five" she told her

"What ya looking at" she asked with a smile when she saw the box on the bed and then the photo in Jean's hands.

She walked into the room and sat on the bed beside Jean. Jean passed Ororo the photo and she smiled at the charming looking boy in it although she had no clue who it was. She passed the photo back to Jean and then politely asked

"Who is he?"

Jean smiled back at her

"It's Scott" Ororo was shocked

"No way really" she laughed

"He's so young and look at his eyes there beautiful"

"I know" Jean replied sadly

"Oh I'm sorry Jean I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay" Jean sighed and looked back down at the photo

"It's just sometimes…" Jean sighed again and Ororo saw her eyes beginning to water

"It's okay honey we can talk about it" she reassured her

Jean pictured Scott in her mind wearing his glasses, it was true most of the time they didn't bother her. They had become a part of him, almost no one knows what he looks like without them, and she had only seen him when he was switching to his Visor or his sleeping goggles. She was surprised when she saw that they were blue in the photo. She couldn't hold back her smile, noticing her smile Ororo asked what she was thinking

"I mean it's the complete opposite right" Ororo looked confused wondering what Jean was meaning. Jean saw this and told her

"His eyes there blue" she laughed. Ororo smiled at Jean

"Yeah"

"Who would have guessed Scott had blue eyes"

"Jean"

Their amusement was interrupted by Scott calling out for Jean from down the hall. Ororo laughed at the fact that she had forgotten the reason she had come for Jean in the first place, but was then puzzled when Jean had quickly shoved the photo back into the box and closed the lid. She didn't ask why though because Scott was already standing at the door. Jean smiled when she looked up and saw Scott

"Everything alright" he asked facing Jean. Jean could only guess he was trying to read her eyes to see if everything was alright, only guessing due to not being able to see his. Ororo got up and smiled at Scott as she walked past him through the door, seeing her reflection in his glasses she wondered if his blue eyes were still under the glowing red beams that his eyes now were. Scott smiled back at her then looked over at Jean. She looked up at him as he walked over to her, seeing how sad she looked in the reflection his glasses she sighed but then smiled

"Everything's fine"

She told him standing up from the bed to kiss him. Scott kissed her back then began to play with her hair as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure"

He asked with a smile. Jean just smiled back then walked past him heading for the dining room, she then turned back to him noticing he wasn't following

"You coming" she asked.

Scott smiled at her

"I'll be down in a minute"

Jean gave him one last smile and then walked through the door.

Scott sighed and looked down at the box on the bed knowing exactly what was in it. He slowly took off his glasses keeping his eyes tightly shut. He then with his spare hand wiped clean under his eyes where all his tears had been building up.

Wishing for the first time that Jean had been able to see into his eyes too

**Well there you have it guys, my first ever Fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, Scott is my favourite X-men and I just had to write a Fanfic about him after I'd seen some others and really enjoyed them, I am new to this and not entirely sure how it works but I think you review to give feedback, So please review, I will read good and bad feedback and hopefully learn from my mistakes, I may upload another chapter I'm not really sure, But if you want another chapter just say I kind of have an idea for it, Well thanks for reading**

**- Lennon1060**


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner Scott walked into their bedroom to find Jean knelt down inside their wardrobe

"What are you doing?" he asked knowing she was putting the box away

"I was just going through some old stuff" she explained to him then went and lay on her side of the bed

"Did you sort John and Bobby out?" she asked after they had had a falling out at dinner

"Yeah" Scott told her as he sat on the bed with his back against the headrest

"It was just over some stupid bet they had going"

"Oh what about" Jean asked, she snuggled her head up against his chest, even though she couldn't tell what he was feeling through his eyes she could tell something was wrong he seemed to be quiet and stressed his whole body felt tense. But then again Scott always seemed to be tense from always having something to deal with, she just didn't think a fight between John and Bobby would have him this stressed.

"What's got you so…"

"Jean" she was cut off by Scott who was now holding her against him tightly but gently. Jean tilted her head up to look him but he continued to stare straight ahead at the wall.

"What's wro…?"

"I wish you could" he blurted out then looked down into her eyes. Jean's eyes filled with tears as she was met with only her own reflection in two ruby lenses, which hid so much emotion behind them. Scott hugged her head onto his shoulder and took a sharp breath trying not to cry himself. He hated the way he made her feel, it was all his fault if only his brain would work properly like everyone else's and he could control his mutation she wouldn't have to feel like this. He could only imagine what it would be like not being able to see Jean's eyes. Not being able to see the way they light up when she gets excited or smiles, or the way she doesn't blink when she's really concentrating on something. Of Corse everything was tinted in red but at least he could notice the changes and tell what she was feeling if he tried hard enough, not to the extent her or the professor could but…

Scott gasped as he was thinking making Jean jump

"What?"

"Are you okay" she asked as she sat up

"Jean read my mind" Scott told excitedly

"What" Jean was shocked by Scott's sudden change in emotion

Scott got up off the bed and started to explain what he was thinking

"I know it's not the same and I know it's a struggle but"

Scott walked back over to the bed where Jean was still sitting and gently took hold of her hands. She didn't look at him though she didn't let him see her eyes, she was thinking. She wasn't very well trained in her telepathic powers and if she didn't do it right it could be a strain on both of them. Scott had talked about her telepathic powers before, but he didn't know she had never really gotten the handle of it fully yet.

"Jean" Scott quietly said trying to get her to look at him. She slowly looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"See it's not fair" he told her looking deep into her eyes. Jean saw what Scott was seeing once again through the reflection in his glasses, her tearful self and saddened eyes. She sighed he was right it wasn't fear as she wished to see his eyes not hers.

"What if I hurt you?" she asked then looked away

Scott gripped her hands a little bit tighter

"All I need to know is that it won't hurt you" then let go of one of her hands to tilt her face back to him. Jean smiled at him knowing that it might very well hurt her but she was never going to tell him that, he cared so much for her he didn't care if he got hurt. She couldn't not give this to him.

Scott returned the smile and led her off the bed to stand in front of him. He took her other hand again and slowly placed them on his temples, the whole time watching her eyes. Scott let go of her hands and placed his at his side, Jean smiled again but she had one last thing to do. Slowly her hands made their way to his glasses. Scott instinctively jumped back then grabbed her hands to pulled them down

"Jean what are you doing" He asked her shocked and now panicking. Jean gasped from the force Scott used on her

"Scott your hur…" Scott immediately let go but was still panicked

"I'm sorry Jean but I can't do that I jus…"

"Scott It's okay"

"Just keep your eyes shut" she told him as she went for his glasses again but again he stopped her. She looked up at him letting him see into her eyes

"I trust you Scott"

He sighed but then slowly let go of his grip placing his arms back at his sides. Jean took a deep breath then slowly very slowly pulled off Scott's glasses revealing his tightly shut eyelids. She placed his glasses in one of his hand and he gripped them firmly. She then placed her hands back on his temples

"You ready" she asked him

"Ah ha" he answered her busy focusing on keeping his eyes shut.

Jean began

She closed her eyes then focused on Scott and only Scott, not what she had heard about him from other people or what other people thought about him. Not even what she thought of him or how she loved him. She had to think only Scott she had to get inside his head. She tried hard but nothing happened she could feel the strain becoming too much so she stopped for a second and opened her eyes. Scott still had his eyes sealed shut though she could see them pulsing through his eyelids so she quickly closed her eyes and started again. She strained even harder this time, she thought of what it would be like to see though his eyes with everything tinted red then she remembered how she saw her reflection every time he looked at her. She then thought of earlier when she was crying and he had told her that it wasn't fair. Everything went silent she heard nothing but then she heard them

Scott's thoughts

They were jumbled but they were there

_So beautiful, Mustn't open eyes, Love her can't hurt her, Keep eyes shut, Why no glasses_

Jean gasped and stopped overwhelmed by the sudden flow of Scott's thoughts.

"Jean!" Scott panicked again but kept his eyes firmly shut

"Jean are you okay" he asked grabbing on to her with one hand and began shoving his glasses at his face with the other.

"Scott I'm fine" she told him and placed her hand on his arm stopping him from putting his glasses back on Scott froze too scared to make any more movement. Jean saw this so she told him

"This is why I wanted no glasses" she slowly lent up and placed a soft gentle kiss on each one of his twitching eyelids. She then looked back at him to see him grinning from ear to ear

**Well that was the second chapter, Im not too sure if it was any good or if the story would have been better as a oneshot, But I did get one review asking for another chapter (thanks Ellie), But I have really enjoyed writing both chapters, This one took a little longer than the first one, The first one took one night and this one took two, And I hadn't seen the review so sorry about that, But if you do want another chapter just say so, I have a bit of an idea again, Once I get that sorted the story just seems to write it's self, So please review I need all the feedback I can get so I can become a better writer, Anyway I hope you liked it and thanks for reading again**

**-Lennon1060**


End file.
